


别对我说谎第26章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第26章

周媛早起从房里出来的时候，被沙发上的人吓了一跳，揉了几下她迷瞪的眼睛，弹掉眼屎，才看清是尚雪臣坐在沙发上。周媛站在原地仔细回想感觉确实有段时间没有见到尚雪臣了。

“回来了？”

尚雪臣微一点头算是回应了周媛，周媛在他身边坐下，看他坐着没什么异样，于是问他，“痔疮这么快就好了？”

尚雪臣还是没说话，只是点头。周媛最近忙得很，忙到记不清日子，虽然感觉有段时间没见尚雪臣，这中间具体隔了有多久她倒是有些记不清了，“唉，你出去待多久了？我都有点记不清时间了，今天几号了？”

尚雪臣听她问个不停，缓缓张了嘴，“最近很忙吗？”

“忙啊，之前那个内衣公司的客户，方案迟迟没定下来，前几天老总突然一意孤行说是就用保守方案。好嘛，结果那客户的儿子，招呼都不打直接就按自己的宣传计划走。”

尚雪臣想起当时季书平是听了自己的意见才决定了方案的，“那现在怎么办？”

周媛打个哈欠，准备起身洗漱，“能怎么办呢，大家急得脑袋都要爆浆了。企划部的负责这个方案的组长那天拜托我，让我打听老总到底什么打算。我明里暗里问过老总了，结果他就丢下两字。”周媛伸出两指头，在尚雪臣的眼前摆了摆，“告状。”

“什么意思？”

“我哪儿知道啊。”周媛拉拉自己的睡衣肩带，去了厕所，留尚雪臣一人在沙发上继续发呆。

周媛再出来的时候，沙发上已经没有了人，似乎就是几秒的时间差，门半开着带点摇晃的幅度，告诉着别人，那人刚走。

尚雪臣走的有些急，从楼里出来，跨下台阶的时候，被绊的一个踉跄，好在他反应灵敏没有屁股着地，只是站稳时才想，自己这是做什么呢。也就想了那么几秒，觉着是自己的话给了季书平一意孤行的底气，总得负点责任。他忘了的是，明明自己逃回来为的就是躲避责任。

尚雪臣到别墅的时候，季书平还没走，刚巧开门出来。他瞧尚雪臣喘着气，看一眼候在门口的司机康叔，侧开身子，把尚雪臣拉进了门，然后门被大力关上。

季书平关上门还没转身呢，就被尚雪臣拉住了胳膊，“你那个方案怎么办？”

季书平伸手覆上尚雪臣的手，算是安抚，“没事儿，客户儿子估计是想讨网红开心，急着送钱过去好抱一抱美人。你这么急过来，要不要给你倒杯水？”

“你一点儿都不着急？”

季书平拍拍尚雪臣手臂，“企业是他家的，他儿子祸害的我着什么急，不过是少了个客户。”

“那周媛说的告状是什么意思？”

“他儿子急着追网红，他爸可能不知道。周末有个酒会，我会在酒会上和客户说明一下情况，省得他儿子的事情败露，栽在我公司头上。不过我看他也没那么聪明，听说他带着那个网红小情人一块儿出席，这样一来，我告状都方便的多。”

尚雪臣跟在季书平后头走到了厨房，“我怎么听周媛口气，你们公司里的人急得很。”

季书平从冰箱拿出一瓶水，拧了瓶盖递给尚雪臣，“他们加班加点做的方案，客户没用上，拿不到奖金，自然是急。”

尚雪臣接过水喝了，只是季书平的话还没停，让他紧接着呛了一口，“只是我没想到你也急了。”

尚雪臣咳的剧烈，脸都呛红，“我只是觉得当时自己话说的太满，害你判断失误。有点抱歉。”

季书平走过来替他拍拍背，“所以……”他原本想说所以你是在为我着想，所以你是愿意为我妥协的，只是后面的话还是没说出口，他只是开口才说两个字就感觉到手下的背脊僵了僵。

“其实……”

尚雪臣僵着身子在等他的下文，一会儿所以，一会儿其实的，过渡词用了两个可半天都没听到他究竟想要说些什么，等的不耐烦了拿眼睛问他，季书平看他投递过来的眼神只是摇头说，“没什么。”

尚雪臣还是继续给季书平做着保姆的活儿，看看房子打扫卫生，他劝自己短期内找不到比这钱还多的活儿，然后把这算作是对季书平提出的一人一步妥协的答应。今天算是早到，可惜这样积极不会涨工资。他拿着喝剩的半瓶水，望着季书平赶着上班的背影想，他想说什么？所以什么，其实什么？想完就使劲摇脑袋，把手里剩下的半瓶水一口气喝光，不能对他有好奇，探究他的内心，你就完了。

电话很适宜的响起，把他从缠成乱线的思考中抽出一个线头，是周哥的电话。

“喂，周哥。”

“尚啊，最近都挺好的？你介绍来的小伙子挺不错的。”

“我这儿都挺好的，你要是觉着小袁不错，好好教他，他肩上扛着债呢，有空你打听一下谁放的债，要是别人做的局，你拉他一把吧。他得记你的大恩大德一辈子。”

“你放心，我这人靠谱着呢。你最近不是缺钱吗，我以为最后会是你回来给我打下手，谁知道给我栽了个好苗子。”

“既然是好苗子，你就好好栽培吧。那小孩儿也不是白眼狼，帮他一次他得感激死，他学生证压我这儿呢，你帮他把债平了，他以后死心塌地跟着你干了，我就把学生证还他。”尚雪臣举着电话顿了一下，还是开了口，“周哥，缺钱我是真缺，这周末听说有个酒会，你把我搞进去，有钱人打赏的小费多。”

那头周哥的声音高了起来，“你是不是傻了啊，酒会上哪有人会给小费，要给了，那就是要领出去找开心的。你缺钱缺成这样，被人寻开心的活儿都接？”

“周哥，反正你找个当儿给我塞进去吧。我先谢谢你。”尚雪臣没说明白原由，那头周哥只以为他急着赚钱，最后再多问一句，“你可想好了啊。”

“我想好了，你只要让我能混进那个酒会就成。”

周哥那头沉默半晌，最后说一句，“知道了。”就匆忙挂了电话。

尚雪臣这头挂了电话倒是长舒一口气，他总觉得欠了季书平的，季书平把事情说的那么简单，他总是不放心。

周哥做事总是手脚麻利，等到周六早上的时候，尚雪臣收到周哥发来的地址，直接就去了当晚开酒会的酒店。到了酒店说明来意，就被领进了一间小屋子，一个经理坐在不大的办公桌后面抬头打量了尚雪臣一眼，递一个眼神给旁边的全身黑西装的人，那人一点头，就开始问话，“有健康证吗？”

尚雪臣小心回答，“有。”

“礼仪方面该知道的都知道吧。”

“之前在西餐厅打过工，该知道的都知道。”

那人听完，看一眼办公桌后面的经理，经理冲他一闭眼一点头，那人得了指示过来，伸手往尚雪臣腰上掐了一把。尚雪臣条件反射就想躲。

“挺瘦，腰挺细的。”这话却不是对尚雪臣说，而是那人对着经理说的。

经理点点头，“给他制服吧。”然后一摆手示意可以出去了。

尚雪臣觉不出有什么不对劲，只觉得找侍应的流程都差不多，端茶送水的服务生健康证肯定是要有的，西式礼仪稍微细费些，统一服装也更偏向于细瘦身材的人。所以他领到一件紧身白衬衫和腰封时并没有觉得什么，只是这白衬衫实在闷骚，扣子两边缝了一路的荷叶边。

等换好衣服被领到会场时就不觉得穿这样闷骚了，多的是各种花边荷叶领，有的是立领荷叶边，有的是V领小花边，带着荷叶袖，不过大家都是白色衬衫紧腰封，少有几个是普通衬衫套小马甲。女侍应则是统一的红旗袍，只旗袍长短不同，胸前盘扣不同。

晚上8点酒会开始，陆续有各界名流到场。尚雪臣挺着脊背端着盘子，站在餐台旁边，等着进场的有钱人闲聊着过来顺手拿走盘子里的香槟。他做好了会遇到季书平的打算，要是问起来，他也不打算解释，反正今天是周六，已经不属于工作时间了，做为雇主的季书平无权过问，他只是过来现场确认一下事情是否如之前季书平告诉他那样的简单。

只是还没碰上季书平，却碰上了一个意想不到的人。尚雪臣没说话，低头浅笑，算是礼仪，然后把手中托盘送上前去，这意思是挑好你的酒就滚吧。来人把尚雪臣从头到尾看了一眼，然后盯着尚雪臣发出一声嗤笑，抬手只是转转腕间手表，并没有从托盘上选酒。尚雪臣微躬着腰，脸上笑容逐渐僵硬，抬头瞪视着面前人。

还没来得及问候一两句，腰间突然一紧，回头看，是季书平面无表情站在他身后，只是面无表情的对着他，看见尚雪臣面前人时，又拿出他不善演绎的温和笑容，尚雪臣忍不住在心里翻起白眼，假的要死。

刚刚站在尚雪臣面前故意挑衅的人，看一眼季书平，笑着冲他一点头，算是招呼，点头时余光瞥一眼尚雪臣的腰间，然后伸手从尚雪臣的托盘里拿走一杯香槟，对着尚雪臣笑的意味不明。

季书平上前一步，从尚雪臣的身后走到尚雪臣的身前，顺手拿起一杯酒，“你怎么会和徐雪士在一起？”

尚雪臣没有正面回答他的问题，只反过来问他，“你往我腰间塞了什么？”

季书平喝掉一杯香槟，空杯放上尚雪臣的托盘，又重新拿上一杯酒，“塞了我的口袋巾。”

尚雪臣往他的西装口袋看了一眼，“塞这个干嘛？”

“塞这个说明你今晚已经被人订了，”季书平食指摩挲着高脚杯的杯面，“你进了这会场，这里面的规矩难道不懂，男侍应戴腰封和女侍应盘扣在右，表明这人是可以带走的。腰封拆着有情趣，盘扣在右解着方便。有看中了的人，塞在西装口袋里的方巾做为标示，可以塞进男侍应的腰封，塞进女侍应的盘扣。金鱼扣的会潮吹，蝴蝶扣的能捆绑，菊花扣的可以双龙入洞。衬衫立领荷叶边表明床技不错，会扮纯，V领荷叶边表明人骚会浪叫。”季书平看一眼尚雪臣的胸前的扣子的荷叶边，笑着说，“你这表示，不是技术流，只腰软而已。”

尚雪臣嘀咕道，“我技术好着呢，能达到人体力学极限。苹果受重力向下，我能反重力向上。”

季书平听到跟着接，“我知道。”

尚雪臣白他一眼，这时候说什么相声，这事要你捧哏了吗？

“你懂得倒挺多。”

 

“我说过有钱人玩起来花样只会多不会少。之前被曝出来的海天盛筵不过冰山一角，能曝出来的都不算玩的过分的。”

 

尚雪臣往周围看了一眼，果然已经有些侍应的腰封上塞了名流的口袋巾，“那些穿马甲的呢？”

“脸蛋一般，身段没有，只是端茶倒水的服务生。”季书平又指指站门口迎宾的女侍应，“身板平平，盘扣在左，用普通一字扣，只是留着站大门。”

尚雪臣从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，名流的一场夜宴，一屋子的男妓女娼，只是装点的华丽，还不如他夜场里的直接叫价来的爽快。尚雪臣又一声冷笑，真是礼仪齐全的上流社会。 

“你告状告得如何了？”

季书平一仰下巴，给尚雪臣指了一个方向，尚雪臣往他给的方向望去，就看见一个豁牙咧嘴笑的年轻人正搂着一个明显网红脸的女人，“那就是你客户儿子？审美挺一般的嘛。”说完再仔细一看，哟，那被搂着的女人有F呢，吊带礼服兜着俩篮球，场上右盘扣的女侍应没一个比得上。“她这要是去拍片该超过苍老师了吧。”

“谁知道是不是注水肉。”

季书平倒是把持的住，给了客观评价，尚雪臣听着觉得有道理，一个劲的直点头。

“你别老和我站一块儿，该谈的事情，你谈去吧。“

季书平一点头，”别好我的口袋巾，一会儿离场我带你走，不然你走不了。“

尚雪臣敷衍着答应，等季书平走后，却没有乖乖留在原地。原本只是想过来看看季书平谈的顺不顺利，这会儿他有了新的目的，转身放下端盘去找人。

其间有人从他面前经过，看一眼他腰封里别着的方巾就自动走开，这让尚雪臣想到了牛羊市场，在牛耳和羊角上打上标签供人挑选，被主人挑中了的红章盖上屁股。

摸索着在场内找了一圈，还是没看到要找的人。转身想要去找季书平让他带着自己离开的时候，却看见那个网红闪身进了一扇门，没办法，这么大目标就算动作再小心，不让人发现真的是太难了，尚雪臣扭脸，看见了场中那个豁牙的年轻人正在一位女侍应面前说笑，这打破了尚雪臣以为他们急不可耐要解渴野战的的猜想。

尚雪臣正想上前，要去那扇隐蔽小门上贴耳探听，却是被人拉住，回头一看正是季书平。

季书平和人谈完回头找不着尚雪臣，心里正担心呢，心情不佳的又多灌自己几杯酒，带着愁绪尝不出酒的好劣，只是愁绪更能催化着酒精循着皮下血管在身体各处游走。绕场一周好不容易从背影里把人认出，他其实刚刚应酬着别人，回头看不见尚雪臣，灌了自己不少酒，已经有些醉了，看到熟悉身影，漂浮的脚底才踩出了踏实。从背后看去，腰封勒出小腰，腰封的圆扣正好在后头抵着腰窝，提着裤边，吊着臀缝，拉出圆润的小丘儿。季书平上了头，迷了眼，眼神停在那背影腰间，在起伏的曲线上温习了一遍过往的旖旎，延展了未来的想象。站在他背后用眼神做完对那身躯的侵略，才发现到这会儿才是真的醉了心。

不管不顾的上去扯他的手腕，眼里不再是模糊背影，缓缓转过来的，映在眼里的是清晰俊俏的脸，只是那脸皱着眉头，一脸的怒气隐在眉头。

尚雪臣以为是哪家的轻佻公子动作大幅的想要轻薄他，转脸过来看见是季书平，才展开了眉头。原本想呛他两句，看他眼神不对，知道这是醉了，也不做计较，拉住他免得他一时不稳，墩实在地上。

季书平从来不是言语会撒娇的人，他从小没有撒娇的对象，他妈太严厉，所以不论是委屈，欢喜，还是骄傲他都能把这些容易让人忘记身份的情绪在他们有苗头的时候，举起重石压在心底。可他今天喝醉了，旁边站着曾经给他许诺的人，所有的身段都放下，想要讨得一个亲近，所以他冲尚雪臣撒娇了，“其实今天是我的生日。”

尚雪臣听到才明白，原来他之前想要对他说的其实原来是这个。尚雪臣没理睬，心里想着生日谁没有呢，不是一个好借口。

“所以，你今晚能不能留下来陪陪我。”

尚雪臣没应承，他盯着的那扇小门出来了人，不是刚刚进去的网红，是一开始来他面前和他对峙的人，“那人是谁，干什么的？”

季书平眯着眼睛看清了尚雪臣指着的人，不太想回答。

“你告诉我，我今晚就陪你。”

季书平神情勉强，“那人是徐雪士，海归，最近和我妈在谈合作。”

“合作？他现在做地产？！”

季书平没问尚雪臣为什么为了一个消息，答应他的邀约，他太醉了，醉的连不痛快都迟缓了。尚雪臣倒是怕他想多，主动解释了，“他刚刚和你客户儿子的网红女友一块儿躲进了那扇门后，你不觉得有猫腻吗？”尚雪臣话刚说完，那兜着俩篮球的网红就从门后边出来了。

“所以你为了他们的猫腻，答应我的请求？”

“你找一个借口，对我要求，我当然也找一个借口来应对要求，直接答应是显得我廉价，还是你希望我们之间更尬尴？”

季书平很想拆穿尚雪臣的冠冕堂皇，明明你有着更好的应对借口，应该是和我谈好价钱。五十万或者六十万，这样我们双方都心安理得，可偏偏为了另一个男人的消息做借口，再怎么掩饰都徒然。只是季书平不说，达到目的就好，不管是对他而言还是对尚雪臣而言。

场内已经陆陆续续有人带人离场，穿着花边衬衫的服务生不剩多少。季书平大概真的喝的糊涂了，竟然脱下了西装外套罩在了尚雪臣的头顶，把尚雪臣盖了一个严实，搂着他的腰往外走。这一举动并没有引来多大的旁观，大家都心知肚明，玩着怎样的人物，逗着怎样的情趣，谁不图点新鲜，睁一只眼闭一只眼吧，只刚刚从门后偷偷溜回场内的人抿一口酒，朝他们看了一眼。

尚雪臣看不见路，季书平走的不稳快出大门前还带着他撞了一下放甜品的餐台。尚雪臣还没站稳，手却快，伸手在甜品架上顺走一样东西，谁都没有发现，搂着他的季书平也没有发现。

季书平带着尚雪臣去了会场楼上的包间，在酒店的十三层，落地窗前能看见城市披上彩光的夜景。只是季书平无心去看，进了房间，门一自动关上，灯都没开就扑上了尚雪臣，尚雪臣被他的动作带的惊叫一声推开了季书平。按理说尚雪臣这么懂的人不该像未开苞的雏儿那样一惊一乍。

季书平这次轻手轻脚走到他面前，拉开了罩在他头上的西装外套。外套落了地，露出尚雪臣低垂的脸庞，以及手间捧着的被压扁了的杯子蛋糕，是尚雪臣刚刚眼疾手快顺走的东西。

季书平头一次懊恼了自己的冲动，酒精给了他厚脸皮，明知故问道，“这是什么？”

尚雪臣叹一口气，没理他，要是理了怕他蹬鼻子上脸。季书平伸手想接，却被尚雪臣躲开，知道他生气，还是厚着脸皮责问，“不是给我的吗？！”

尚雪臣转身走到房里，想去拿床头摆的电话看能不能叫ROOM SERVICE 送来一根蜡烛。只是还没走到房里，余光瞥见茶几上的瓷制烟灰缸旁摆着一盒火柴。正好，省了麻烦。划亮一根火柴，插进扁了一半的杯子蛋糕，举到季书平的面前。

房里没开灯，季书平在火柴微弱的火光前看着尚雪臣的脸。所有的明暗都在他的脸上，不算正经的蛋糕，充当蜡烛的火柴，以及尚雪臣的脸，即便是在黑暗里，这场景还是梦幻的像卖火柴的小女孩用火柴划出的臆想。

季书平搂上尚雪臣的腰，他没躲，触感真实到感人，庆幸这不是一场美好的春梦。开口的话语极力寻求着真实，“这是什么意思？”

“吹吧。”

季书平听了话，吃灭了房里唯一的亮，尚雪臣又说，“吃吧。”

“程序不该先许愿吗？”

尚雪臣冷酷无情，“应个景儿就算了，哪来那么多矫情。许愿又哪一次灵验过了。”

这样的冷酷无情，打碎了季书平天真的童话幻想，果然不该吹灭火柴，梦想与现实都在火柴的明灭之间。

季书平还是听话的低头在尚雪臣手里的杯子蛋糕上咬了一口，嘴上沾上奶油，抬头就想把唇上的奶油抹在尚雪臣的唇上。尚雪臣反应快，把蛋糕丢在地上，立马别过头去。季书平没亲上，动作也不滞缓，弯腰把尚雪臣扛在肩头，走两步就摔在了床上。

尚雪臣的脑袋砸上枕头，又想起那天，人还没镇静，季书平就爬上来，从腰封里扯出衬衫，用力过猛，崩掉几颗扣子，弹跳几下落在地上发出脆响，尚雪臣本能捏起拳头就捶在季书平的背上。等季书平拉着他的衬衫，露出了他的肩膀一口咬上，尚雪臣想起这是他们说好的，停了反抗。

他这一停，季书平也停了，额头抵着他的肩膀，说话带出的气息都喷洒在尚雪臣的胸前，季书平喝酒太多，热气过盛，激出尚雪臣一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“为什么？”是季书平在问。

尚雪臣其实不太清楚季书平是否知道他现在的心理障碍，只是回问，“你是醉了吗？”

季书平低头咬住尚雪臣的左胸，舌头故意在一点上碾压剐蹭。尚雪臣镇静的很，手搭上季书平的脑袋，“别吸了，你再怎么用力，我都没有36C的大奶。”说到这里想到那两大F，突然觉得自己是不是说小了。

季书平住了嘴，侧脸贴在尚雪臣的胸口，跟着他的胸膛起伏。

两人安静了好一阵，尚雪臣不想等了，这磨人的感觉太难受，干脆直接的问，“不干了吗？”

“我在听你的心跳。”

听它和我的心跳有什么不同，想它何时能与我的心跳跳动一致，然后终于甘愿交付，与我为伍。

季书平还是在问，“尚雪臣，为什么？”

“那季书平，为什么是我？”

为什么是我？明明我们的生活没有共通点，我们的频率不在一个波动上，甚至连灵魂都没有共振，差异太多，可你为什么一定是我？

尚雪臣仰面躺着，露着半边的胸，胸上压着的人重的很，让他吸气呼气都有些不顺。他觉得季书平是真的醉了，开始絮絮叨叨，喝醉的人都爱情绪暴涨，一通乱发泄，然后镇静下来揪着别人开始说些碎话。

“你为什么不来游乐场，为什么不让我吻你，为什么不来爱我。这都是你答应好了的事情。你知道我在游乐场等了你多久吗？那天爸爸也是约着我去游乐场。我在门口等，却是等来一辆车，把我带走。然后我在一个堆满酒的地下室呆了很久。爸爸让我别害怕，就当是在朋友家呆几天。我不害怕，我只是难过他不守约。”

尚雪臣呆呆看着天花板，听着季书平断断续续的埋怨，“你爸爸是在骗你，那不是你的朋友家，你是被人绑架了。”

季书平像是没有听到尚雪臣的话，执着的说着自己的话，“地下室里很暗，可是干净，摆满了酒罐。我刚住进去的时候，外面有人对我说，小子别偷喝酒啊。门不结实，下半边留着斜边缝，像是为了透气。有天晚上，我就透过那缝看见了两个人的争吵。吵着吵着，其中一个男人就把另外一个压在身下了，两个人的身子一起抖着。我躲在门后看的津津有味，可能是被发现了，第二天门缝就被堵严实了。”

尚雪臣静静听着，他知道季书平醉糊涂了，开始来一场回忆游寻了。

“我还是不害怕，我在等着我爸爸来接我。每天有人给我送饭，送饭那人都会告诉我，没事儿的，他们不会撕票。怕我孤独，还送进很多弹珠，给我弹着玩儿。我知道这是安抚，所以我更不害怕了，躲在这个地下室，我也躲开了很多东西，我妈每天逼着我的恐惧，我爸爸每天的神神叨叨，女朋友的追问，被藏起来反而轻松。只是没去成游乐场，还是觉得失落，我在门口等的时候，听见里面的欢声笑语羡慕得很，被关在地下室还是有点孤独的。不过还好送饭的人，每次来都说两句话，为了让他多陪陪我，我把别在领口的领针送给了他。”

后面季书平还说了很多，说了他爸爸一直没出现，他妈妈咬牙没松口。说到后面声音越来越小，尚雪臣没有打断他的发言，只是在听，一直听到季书平的体内的酒精发出了困意，季书平的声音越来越含糊，然后渐渐睡去。

尚雪臣抱腿坐在窗台上，没有看窗外霓虹灿烂，没有看黑夜星空，他背对着窗外，挡开一切繁华美景和寂静孤溢。他看着趴在床上，半边脸陷进被子里的季书平，看不出一点情绪。衬衫还是松散，露着他的半边肩和胸，肩上咬痕明显，头顶的空调落下的冷风打在肩膀，让心冷得颤了一下。

他跳下窗台，蹲在了床边，更好的看清了季书平露出的那半张脸。刚刚絮絮叨叨的嘴，已经合上了，呼吸平稳表示着这人在安睡。

尚雪臣在夜里张了口，声音不大却填满房间，只是除他以外再没人知道这些话。

“季书平，我终于明白，我为什么不能再去吻你。我为什么不能爱你。”

“你以后可不可以不要怪我？”


End file.
